FRoM THe ToP
by xStaRwBerrIx
Summary: This story is using the same characters, but the story is different. Maron meets this guy named Ray, and Chiaki meets this girl named Najika. What's going to happen? R


Chapter 1

Maron was running to school like any other day, met Miayko on her way. As usual she's the "break-the-rules" girl, so she went ahead of Miyako. Miyako was yelling at her, but she was too busy thinking about her dream to care about Miyako, until she bumped into someone. (thatz how it always go right? It's not Chiaki) "Whoa, slow down." he said. Maron looked up to see a blond hair boy.

"Oh, whoops, sorry..." Maron said, embarassed.

"It's ok, what's your name?" he said.

"Maron, you?" Maron asked.

"My name's Ray, nice meeting you" Ray said with a smile.

"Yea...you too" Maron said. "Soo...Which school do you go to?"

"Me? I go to the one around this corner. You?" Ray answered.

Maron gasped,"Seriously? I go there too! What the...weird"

Ray laughed at what she said.

RINGGGG

"Gah, that's the 5 min. warning bell!!!" Maron yelled. "Let's goo!" She grabbed Ray, and ran like her life depened on it.

"Phewww..."Maron and Ray said at the same time.

* * *

CLASS TIME

"Good morning class." the teacher said. "There's a transfer student, Ray, come on in."

Everyone gasped as he walked in the door. (it's because he's soooo handsome.P) Girls were squealing and everything.

"Yo, my name's Ray," Ray said.

Every girl fainted just hearing him talk.

"Hmm...where should you sit? oh I know! Please take a seat next to Maron, since you two came together. Oh, and by the way you two go stand outside," the teacher said.

"But-" Maron started.

"No buts, you two came in 1 second late, plus I'm being nice, so GO before I get mad," the teacher growled.

(Yikes! Better go before she BITES me.) Maron thought. "Fine." Maron said in defeat.

"You too, Ray," the teacher said.

OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAY

"So...that's the teacher you're going to be with for the whole year," Maron said, half laughing.

Ray gave her a "it's not THAT funny" look.

* * *

LUNCH TIME

"Yo, Maron," Chiaki said.

"Hi Chiaki, whats up?" Maron said in response.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Chiaki said suspiciously. "Your new brother? Cousih? Best Friend? Friend? Or could it be-" Chiaki got cut off by Maron's punch.

"You IDIOT! First of all I have no brother, two, I just met him THIS morning! and three, he is NOT my boyfriend!" Maron said it while hitting him.

"Ok Ok, lay off the hand will ya? Geez. I was just joking, why would I care either way?" Chiaki said it like he didn't care 1 bit. That made Maron get a bit mad because she has a slight chrush on him.

"Hey Maron, mind if I sit here?" Ray said.

"Oh, hi Ray, go ahead, it's not like anyone's gonna sit there," Maron said, half annoyed.

"So...Who's that?" Ray said, pointing to the person to her left.

"Oh, you mean this guy?" Maron said pointing to Chiaki. Ray nodded.

"I'm Ch-" Chiaki got cut off by Maron again.

"He's my best guy friend, call him Chi-Chi if you want," Maron said almost bursting into laughter. It was her revenge on him for saying he didn't care 1 bit about her.

"What?! Chi-" Chiaki got cut off by Ray this time.

"Hi Chi-chi, nice to meet you," Ray said nicely. Chiaki fell. (You know, the anime fall)

"It's not Chi-Chi!" Chiaki said, but no one heard because of all the laughing going on, and Ray asking 'What's so funny'. He stood up and started walking away, everyone stopped what they were doing, and Maron followed behind him.

(Hmm...wonder what's going to happen) Miayko thought, giggling.

"Come on, don't be mad, it was just a joke," Maron said, actually caring. Chiaki just ignored her. (Alright then, I'll MAKE you laugh) Maron thought "Remember the time when someone farted when we had silent reading in preschool?" Maron looked at Chiaki's face and saw a smile crack, but he made it into a frown again. (Being tough eh? Alright then bring it on!) Maron thought.

"How about the time when someone drank pee instead of apple juice?" Maron said, almost cracking up herself. When she looked at Chiaki, he was giggling, but forced himself to stop. "Let me tell you a joke..." Maron said.

"Before you tell me, there's something I want to tell you..." Chiaki said, staring deep into her eyes. By the way he looked like he can see straught through her, Maron got hot all over...

* * *

Hope you liked it! There's more, just wait! 


End file.
